


The Time Avengers Tower Was Covered In Paint

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Paintball, Pepperony - Freeform, Prank Wars, TV shows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint play paintball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Avengers Tower Was Covered In Paint

Clint and tony were bored. They were the only two people in the tower. Natasha had gone on a mission. Thor was in Asgard. Steve was in Brooklyn. Pepper and Bruce were gone to a new cafe.  
It was a thing Pepper had started to get Bruce out of the lab. Her and Bruce had become very good friends.Tony was bored even more since he had nothing to do in the lab.Suddenly there was a noise, SPLAT.

Tony felt his back get wet. It was paint. Tony turned and saw Clint waving a paint ball gun. Clint grinned and ran away.

Tony said, "Oh its on birdbrain." Tony took out his paintball gun and ran behind Clint. They both ran around the Tower shooting at each other. Soon the both were soaked in paint and they saw that the floor was covered in paint too.

Tony said, "Pepper is going to kill me."

Clint said, "Yeah you and me both. But it was fun wasn't it ?"

Tony looked at Clint and grinned. He felt very relaxed today.

Clint said, "Lets watch Game of Thrones."

Tony nodded and they both sat on the paint covered couch and switched on the television.

Three hours later Bruce and Pepper came home to find the entire floor covered in paint. Their boyfriends sat on the couch watching TV. Bruce and Pepper exchanged fond smiles with each other.

Pepper said, "Its going to take a while to clean everything."

Bruce said, "It seems so. But Clint managed to distract Tony from going into the lab."

Pepper smiled and said, "I'm glad he caught a break."

Both of them went to greet their boyfriends.


End file.
